Sakit
by Madoka Higashikuni
Summary: No summaries. Warning: tidak diperuntukkan buat anak yang masih dibawah umur. Lemon implisit dan singkat. Check this out.


**SAKIT**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate/Genre: M/Romance**

**Warning: +17, lemon implisit, sequel from In The Library, AU, Out of Character, and many more**

**Tidak diperuntukkan untuk anak yang masih dibawah umur.**

**000**

Pagi yang cerah di Konoha Senior High School, hm, benar-benar pagi yang sempurna. Kebanyakan dari obrolan pagi yang umum, semisal, _'hei, kau menonton __—__bla bla bla__— __tidak semalam?' _atau_ 'Tidak kusangka, ternyata artis itu cantik juga, ya?'. _Dan tentu saja candaan-candaan khas murid SMA pada umumnya.

Tapi, dari sekian murid yang ceria pasti selalu ada saja murid yang murung, kan? Entah dia belum mengerjakan PR atau entah apalah alasannya. Kali ini murid yang bernasib malang tersebut ialah Uzumaki Naruto. Eh, tunggu dulu. Seorang Uzumaki menagawalinya harinya dengan bermuram durja? Iya, Uzumaki yang itu. Uzumaki Naruto yang selalu mengawali harinya dengan senyum lebarnya.

Tapi, kenapa seorang Uzumaki Naruto mengawali harinya dengan suram, ya? Namun, setiap orang pasti punya alasan mengawali harinya dengan wajah yang muram, kan?

**000**

Naruto kini berjalan hampir gontai menuju sekolahnya, kepalanya masih terasa pusing. Ya, salahkanlah kepada Tsunade-sama—kepala sekolah sekaligus bibi dari Naruto—yang menceramahi dirinya habis-habisan di apartemen miliknya. Bahkan sang kepala sekolah tidak tanggung-tanggung dalam memarahi si tunggal Uzumaki tersebut. Terhitung dari sepulang sekolah hingga malam.

Alasannya sepele—Bagi Naruto—, Naruto menghajar (lagi) murid sekolah lain karena hampir melecehkan pacar tercintanya, Hyuuga Hinata. Si pirang pun bersikukuh membela dirinya karena ada seorang gadis yang hampir dilecehkan oleh murid dari sekolah lain, terlebih lagi itu adalah pacarnya sendiri—yang statusnya mereka rahasiakan dari teman-temannya bahkan dari sang bibi—. Dan entah bagaimana cara dirinya bisa tahan dimarahi berjam-jam oleh sang bibi tercinta. Dan bagaimana juga cara Tsunade bisa kuat 'menceramahi' Naruto berjam-jam lamanya. Hanya mereka berdua yang tahu.

**000**

Dan didepan gerbang sekolah, kini terlihatlah tiga orang gadis yang sedang berjalan beriringan. Gadis berambut pirang pucat panjang(Yamanaka Ino) memulai awal pembicaraan pagi mereka. "Hei kalian berdua, semalam nonton konser AKB48 di televisi, tidak? Aku yakin jika kalian tidak menontonnya semalam pasti kalian akan menyesal."

"Maaf saja ya, Ino, semalam aku tidak bisa menontonnya, aku 'kan bukan anak yang sebebas dirimu yang bisa menonton televisi kapan saja," kini gadis berambut merah muda(Haruno Sakura) yang menimpalinya dengan agak sewot.

"Hei, jidat! Pagi-pagi begini kau mau mengajakku berkelahi, ya?" timpal Ino yang mulai terpancing dengan kata-kata Sakura yang agak menusuk ke hati tersebut.

Mereka bertiga mulai menghentikan langkahnya, Kedua gadis tadi pun mulai berhadap-hadapan seolah-olah mereka hendak mengincar satu sama lain. Tatapan tajam mulai mereka keluarkan sebagai awalnya. Sedangkan gadis berambut _indigo_ panjang(Hyuuga Hinata) nampaknya sudah pasrah dan harus menjadi penengah (lagi) diantara gadis yang mulai _berselisih _tersebut.

_Well, _bagi Hinata ini adalah suatu yang sudah lumrah baginya, karena mengingat mereka bertiga sudah berteman lama sejak bangku SMP. Walau mereka berdua sering bertengkar dan Hinata yang selalu jadi penengahnya. Tapi justru disitulah letak keakraban persahabatan mereka. Mereka, saling mengisi satu sama lain.

"Su-sudahlah kalian berdua, jangan mempersoalkan hal yang sepele seperti itu, kan?" lerai Hinata yang seperti biasa sudah menduga akan terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan tersebut. "Lagipula kita 'kan harus segera masuk kelas, jam pertama juga sekarang akan diisi oleh Ibiki_ sensei."_

Mereka berdua mulai terpaku diam ketika mendengar nama Morino Ibiki, Guru yang terkenal akan _tangan besinya._ Mereka masih belum lupa peristiwa seminggu yang lalu, ketika Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Shikamaru dan beberapa temanyang lainnya yang notabene adalah teman sekelas mereka—pengecualian untuk Naruto dan Hinata yang sudah menjalin hubungan beberapa bulan yang lalu—, mereka dipaksa berlari mengelilingi lapangan sepak bola sebanyak 50 putaran karena tanpa sengaja sudah memecahkan kaca ruang guru pada saat jam istirahat, dan tentu saja bisa ditebak bagaimana sesudahnya, kaki mereka langsung kram.

Sakura dan Ino mulai bergidig ngeri, mereka lebih baik menghentikan pertengkaran konyol ini daripada harus menerima hukuman yang menurut mereka sangat sadis tersebut. "I-Ino, lebih baik kita hentikan saja pertengkaran konyol ini?" ajak Sakura untuk menyudahi pertengkaran tersebut, dan jelas terlihat dari perkataan Sakura tadi, bahwa ia sudah mulai ketakutan ketika membayangkan hukuman apa yang menanti mereka berdua kedepannya.

"K-kau benar, Sakura, lebih baik kita segera ke kelas daripada kita dihukum si _Tetsujin—_julukan untuk Ibiki _sensei— _itu," senada dengan ucapan Sakura tadi, Ino juga lebih memilih untuk menghentikan pertengkaran konyol tersebut ketimbang harus menerima hukuman dari Ibiki _sensei _yang tidak pernah tanggung-tanggung tersebut_._

Sedangkan Hinata hanya mengulum senyum melihat tingkah laku kedua sahabatnya tersebut. Tapi senyuman Hinata tidaklah bertahan lama, ketika dirinya tidak sengaja melihat Naruto yang sudah memasuki gedung sekolah dan sedang berjalan menunduk sembari memegangi kepalanya. Hinata mulai gusar, pikirannya kembali membawanya mundur kepada peristiwa kemarin ketika dia diganggu oleh beberapa siswa dari sekolahan lain ketika mereka sedang berkencan sepulang sekolah.

Walaupun Hinata ingat betul bahwa kemarin _anata_nya, kemarin tidak mengalami luka sedikitpun. Tapi bagi Hinata tetap saja, bahwa kejadian kemarin merupakan awal dari _kesalahannya_.

"Hinata, kau kenapa malah melamun?" ucap Ino ketika mendapati Hinata melamunkan sesuatu.

"Iya, kau itu kenapa, Sih? Kalau ada masalah bilang saja pada kami. Kami ini 'kan sahabatmu," kali ini Sakura yang ikut menimpali perkataan Ino. Karena bagi mereka berdua tidak biasanya melihat Hinata yang sepertinya melamunkan sesuatu di pagi yang cerah seperti ini.

Hinata yang tersadar dari lamunannya segera menampik perkataan kedua sahabatnya tersebut, "Ah! Ti-tidak, kok. A-aku sama sekali tidak melamunkan sesuatu, kok," ujarnya berusaha menutup-nutupi peristiwa yang dia dan Naruto alami kemarin. Dan supaya juga mereka tidak terlalu mengkhawatirkan dirinya.

"benarkah?" ujar mereka bersamaan seolah kurang percaya dengan jawaban Hinata tadi.

"I-iya," jawab Hinata pelan.

"baiklah, kami percaya kepadamu. Tapi, jika kau ada masalah ceritakan saja pada kami, oke?" ucap Ino tersenyum.

"_Hai_,_"_ jawab Hinata yang juga memberikan senyumannya.

**000**

Suasana kelas—2-1— yang gaduh di pagi hari sepertinya sudah nenjadi rutinitas sehari-hari di Konoha Senior High School—walaupun mungkin hampir semua sekolah di Jepang mengawali kelas pagi dengan gaduh—, ada yang sibuk menyalin PR teman, mengobrol, dan lain sebagainya.

Tapi tidak hari ini bagi Naruto, sekarang dia hanya tiduran di kelas saja. Kepalanya benar-benar pusing sehabis dimarahi tiada henti oleh sang bibi yang juga merupakan kepala sekolah Konoha Senior High School.

Sasuke, teman sebangku si tunggal Uzumaki itupun merasa aneh dengan sikap si pirang hari ini. Karena bagi bungsu Uchiha tersebut rasanya sangat aneh jika barang sehari saja Naruto tidak mengoceh didepannya. Tapi Kali ini, benar-benar bukan yang biasanya. Sasuke lalu menyudahi acara membaca bukunya dan mulai beralih ke teman sejak kecilnya tersebut, "Dobe, tidak biasanya kau sediam ini."

Ucapan khas Uchiha, singkat dan padat. Naruto yang samar-samar mendengar ada yang menyapanya menolehkan kepalanya yang sedari tadi nyenyak dibantalan lengannya. Pandangannya kini tertuju pada bungsu Uchiha. Pandangannya sayu dan terdapat kantung hitam dibawah matanya, benar-benar berantakan. "Ng, pusing," jawabnya lemah bahkan hampir terasa seperti bisikan.

"_Nani?_" ucap Sasuke, karena dia tidak terlalu mendengarnya. Kali ini Sasuke mendekatkan telinganya kearah Naruto agar dia bisa mendengarnya lebih jelas lagi, "Ulangi sekali lagi," pintanya lagi.

"phu...shing," jawabnya kembali dengan nada suara yang sama.

Refleks, Sasuke segera menjauhkan wajahnya dari Naruto dan segera merangkul lengan si pirang tersebut, "Lebih baik kau sekarang pergi ke UKS daripada sakitmu ini tambah parah,Dobe." Ujar Sasuke khawatir ketika melihat keadaan Naruto yang sekarang.

"Ta-tapi pelajarannya—" namun ucapan si pirang langsung terputus ketika Sasuke menyela ucapannya yang belum sempat dia katakan semuanya.

"Biar aku yang memintakan izin kepada guru kalau kau sedang sakit. Dan ku harap kali ini kau tidak keras kepala karena kau ingin mengikuti pelajaran sampai kau pingsan," tukas Sasuke dengan cepat dan jelas tersirat ada nada khawatir disana.

"Ng, baiklah, _arigatou_, Sasuke," ucap si pirang lemah karena tidak bisa mengelak lagi dari perkataan Sasuke tadi.

Perlahan Sasuke mulai merangkul tubuh Naruto yang mulai kepayahan lalu membopongnya, dan tidak menuggu lama lagi Sasuke pun mulai membawa Naruto menuju ruang UKS untuk mendapatkan perawatan yang optimal.

Dijajaran bangku paling depan, terlihat Hinata mulai Khawatir dengan keadaan Naruto yang sudah dibopong keluar kelas oleh Sasuke. Perasaannya mulai gelisah, dia menduga bahwa Naruto dibopong tadi pasti karena peristiwa yang kemarin, "Apa karena peristiwa yang kemarin, ya?" ucapnya lemah disertai rasa bersalah dalam dirinya karena peristiwa kemarin Naruto jadi seperti ini.

**000**

"Nghhh..."

Perlahan, mata biru laut itu mulai terbuka. Sepanjang mata memandang yang terlihat hanyalah warna putih ruangan UKS. Namun tetap saja hal pertama yang dia rasakan ialah bau obat-obatan yang langsung menusuk hidungnya. Otaknya masih memproses apa yang sebenarnya sudah terjadi padanya. Ah iya, sekarang dia ingat apa yang sudah terjadi padanya, dia dibopong oleh Sasuke hingga kesini dan yang terakhir dia ingat hanyalah dia disuruh tidur oleh Shizune-san—dokter di ruang UKS tersebut—.

Namun si pirang merasakan sesuatu yang lain, tangannya terasa hangat, seperti ada yang menggenggamnya. Naruto pun mulai berusaha bangkit dan mendudukan tubuhnya untuk melihat siapa yang kini menggenggam tangannya. Bagus. Kini rasa pusingnya sudah hilang walaupun belum hilang sepenuhnya. Ditengokkanlah kepalanya kearah sumber genggaman tersebut. Si pirang tersenyum lembut tatkala mendapati Hinata kini tengah terlelap disamping kasur sembari menggenggam tangannya, ternyata dia menungguinya sampai terlelap begini. Tangan satunya kemudian dia usapkan ke rambut _indigo _kekasihnya, hanya sebuah usapan lembut namun tersirat penuh rasa kasih sayang didalamnya.

"Ngh..."

Hinata menggeliat, perlahan mata _lavender_nya mulai terbuka, kepalanya pun langsung mengarah kepada sumber usapan tersebut, matanya makin melebar tatkala mendapati Naruto yang akhirnya _siuman _juga.

"Maaf ya, ternyata aku sud—"

Perkataan si pirang tiba-tiba terpotong tatkala dirinya langsung dipeluk oleh sang kekasih. Dan tidak bisa dipungkiri juga si pirang pun merasa kaget ketika mendadak diperlakukan seperti itu.

"syukurlah... syukurlah... sykurlah," Hinata terisak, pelukannya makin menguat ketika mendapati Naruto baik-baik saja.

"Hei, Kau ini kenapa, sih, langsung memperlakukanku seperti ini? Seperti aku baru terbangun dari koma saja," ujar si pirang lembut sembari mengelus pelan punggung kekesihnya tersebut.

"Maafkan aku, Naruto-kun jadi begini pasti karena aku, kan?" Lagi. Seolah hanya kata itulah yang mampu keluar dari mulutnya. Gadis itu yakin, jika yang menyebabkan Naruto jadi seperti ini pastilah dirinya. Ya, dirinya.

"Bukan, kok, bukan Hinata yang menyebabkan semua ini," ujar si pirang berusaha menenangkan gadisnya yang merasa bersalah karena menurutnya ini semua adalah salahnya.

"Bagaimana bukan salahku! Lihat, sekarang Naruto-kun jadi begini, kan?" Hinata tetap bersikukuh, dirinya merasa dia memang patut disalahkan atas apa yang terjadi pada Naruto sekarang.

"Dengarkan dulu penjelasanku, Hinata," ujar si pirang menarik si gadis dari pelukannya supaya bisa berhadapan dengannya. "Aku begini karena seharian dimarahi oleh _baa-chan_ bahkan hingga malam, sampai-sampai aku tidak bisa tidur semalaman, dan bukan karena peristiwa kemarin, mengerti?"

"Ka-kau jadi begini karena dimarahi oleh Tsunade-sama? Bu-bukan karena kemarin?" tanya si gadis memastikan jawaban si pirang.

"Hmhm," dan dijawab dengan senyuman lembut oleh tunggal Uzumaki tersebut.

"Oh iya, sudah berapa lama aku tertidur?" tanya si pirang pada kekasihnya itu.

"Tujuh jam."

"_Nani?_ Be-benarkah aku sudah tidur selama itu?" tanya si pirang kembali seolah masih belum mempercayai apa yang barusan Hinata ucapkan kepadanya, "Ka-kalau aku sudah tertidur selama tujuh jam, berarti sekarang sudah jam pulang sekolah?"

"Iya."

"_Ne,_ Hinata, dari tadi 'kan kau menungguiku? Kau menungguiku sejak kapan?" tanya si pirang kembali dengan topik yang berbeda.

"Sejak jam pelajaran berakhir tadi. Tapi maafkan aku Naruto-kun, aku tidak bisa menungguimu dari awal," ujar Hinata disertai rasa menyesal karena tidak bisa menjaga Naruto dari awal.

"sudahlah, tidak apa-apa, lagipula kita 'kan sudah sepakat untuk menyembunyikan hubungan kita dari teman-teman," tukas Naruto cepat agar Hinata tidak semakin menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

Naruto baru teringat, ya, dia belum mengambil tasnya di kelas, "Ah! Tasku masih dikelas—"

"Tenang saja, Naruto-kun, Tasmu ada disana," potong Hinata cepat sembari telunjuknya menunjuk kearah sudut ruang UKS dimana tas Naruto berada.

"_Arigatou. _Lalu Shizune _nee-chan _mana? Daritadi aku belum melihatnya disini," tanya Naruto lagi merasa penasaran karena dokter UKS tersebut tidak ada ditempatnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, lagipula yang membawakan tasmu itu bukan aku, tapi Sasuke-kun. Dan tadi Shizune-san bilang dia harus membantu Tsunade-sama untuk mengurusi data-data kelas tiga yang sebentar lagi ujian akhir," jawab Hinata mengingat kembali apa yang sang dokter katakan kepadanya beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"Begitu, ya."

Suasana menjadi hening untuk sesaat, iris _azure _dan _lavender_ itu saling menatap satu sama lain, mereka terpaku dalam diam seolah saling terhipnotis dengan apa yang ada dihadapan mereka. Perlahan wajah mereka semakin mendekat, deru nafas yang saling memburu seolah terabaikan tatkala kedua bibir itu sudah terkunci satu sama lain. Awalnya hanya ciuman biasa namun lama-kelamaan ciuman itu makin mendalam.

Saling hisap dan bersilat lidah, ciuman itupun makin memanas tatkala kedua tangan Naruto mulai merambat turun menuju dua bukit milik Hinata, awalnya hanya meraba namun aktivitas semakin menjadi ketika kedua tangan tersebut mulai meremasnya.

"Mhhh..."

Suara desahan itupun hanya mampu keluar tertahan ketika Naruto makin memperdalam ciumannya di bibir mungil Hinata. Tidak puas hanya meremas _dibagian luar_nya, tangan Naruto tidak tinggal diam, dia mulai membuka kancing seragam Hinata dan mulai meraba masuk kedalam _bra _milik Hinata. Remasan lembut itu semakin lama semakin liar. Jemari yang sedari tadi digunakan untuk meremas perlahan merambat menuju puncak bukit Hinata. Memilin pelan benda kecil tersebut sehingga membuat gerakan tubuh Hinata makin tidak terkendali karena perbuatan Naruto padanya.

Ciuman itu berakhir tatkala nafas mereka saling tersengal karena pasokan oksigen yang makin menipis. Tatapan yang sayu, nafas yang masih memburu, kedua insan tersebut kembali bergumul. Saling lumat dan hisap, _saliva_ yang menetes dari kedua sudut bibir menandakan mereka saling menikmati rangsangan satu sama lain.

Tangan yang semula bergerak pasif —kecuali _Naruto_— kini mulai bergerak aktif. Saling meraba tubuh satu sama lain, _inchi_ demi _inchi _tubuh pasangan tidak terlewatkan sedikitpun. Tangan Hinata yang merasuk kedalam seragam Naruto mulai bermain nakal disana. Pun sebaliknya hal yang sama dilakukan oleh Naruto kepada tubuh Hinata.

Jemari lentik Hinata perlahan mulai membuka satu-persatu kancing seragam milik Naruto, wajah yang makin memerah, ludah yang berulang kali tertelan. Sungguh, _pemandangan_ didepannya ini membuat Hinata harus—entahlah, Hinata sudah tidak sanggup berkata-kata lagi—. Tapi ada satu kata yang Hinata bisa ucapkan ketika melihat Naruto bertelanjang dada, _he's so sexy_. Ya, walau Hinata sudah cukup sering melihat tubuh kekasihnya tersebut, tapi bagi Hinata ini tetap saja masih membuatnya, _nerveous_.

"_Ne, _Hinata, Kenapa, sih, kau ini selalu gugup saat melihat tubuhku? Kau 'kan sudah sering melihatnya," tanya si pirang seolah mengetahui apa yang ada didalam pikiran gadisnya itu.

"Bu-bukan begitu, Naruto-kun. Hanya saja bagiku—" Hinata bingung, apa yang harus dia katakan yang sebenarnya kepada Naruto? _Jika aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya, pasti aku akan ditertawakan oleh Naruto-kun _pikirnya bingung_._

"Hanya saja apa?" desak Naruto akan jawaban Hinata yang belum diberikannya.

"Ba-baiklah. Ta-tapi janji, ya, kau tidak akan menertawakanku."

"Ha, kenapa aku harus menertawakanmu?" tanya si pirang kembali semakin membuat bingung apa yang dimaksud oleh Hinata tersebut.

"A-aku setiap melihat Naruto-kun bertelanjang dada," gadis itu menggantung kalimatnya, kembali, dia menelan ludah untuk yang kesekian kalinya, "Karena... gugup melihat tubuh Naruto-kun yang... _sexy,"_ akhirnya, apa yang ingin dikatakan olehnya bisa ia ucapkan juga, walaupun dia harus menahan mati-matian rasa gugupnya serta wajahnya yang sudah semerah kepiting rebus.

Si pirang tersenyum, tidak menyangka gadis seperti Hinata bisa mengatakan kalimat tersebut. "Benarkah?" tanyanya meminta kepastian.

"Hum," dan dibalas Hinata dengan anggukan dengan wajahnya yang masih merah padam. Dan dia tidak pernah menyangka sama sekali jika kalimat tersebut bisa terlontar dari bibir mungilnya, walaupun harus berusaha mati-matian mengatakannya.

"Aku suka jawabanmu," jawab si pirang cepat.

"Hah?" gadis itu kini seolah masih kurang mempercayai dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh kekasihnya tadi. Apakah benar jika dia mengatakan dia menyukai jawaban darinya. Ataukah telinganya yang salah menangkap jawaban dari Naruto?

"Ya, aku menyukainya," ulang si pirang meyakinkan jawabannya. "Sudahlah. Bagaimana kalau kita melanjutkannya lagi, Hinata?" lanjut si pirang cepat, kepalanya kini jadi merasa pusing sendiri karena ada 'sesuatu hal' yang membuatnya tidak bisa menahannya lebih lama lagi.

"Ta-tapi bagaimana kalau Shizune-san kembali?" tanya hinata khawatir jika hubungan mereka sampai diketahui oleh dokter UKS tersebut.

"tenang saja, biasanya _baa-chan _dan _Shizune nee-chan _ketikasedang mengurusi data-data peserta ujian kelas tiga biasanya mereka akan memakan waktu yang cukup lama, ya, biasanya sampai malam atau paling cepat sampai jam enam sore," setidaknya jawaban Naruto bisa membuat Hinata tenang dan tentu saja agar tidak ketahuan oleh Shizune-san atas apa yang sekarang ini mereka tengah lakukan di ruang UKS.

"Baiklah, aku akan melanjutkannya," ujar Naruto memberi aba-aba dan mulai membaringkan perlahan tubuh mungil Hinata diatas kasur.

"I-iya."

Naruto kini sudah tepat berada diantara kedua paha Hinata, perhatiannya kini tertuju pada satu organ yang masih tertutupi oleh _panties _berwarna hitam tersebut. Wajahnya mulai mendekat, walaupun masih tertutup, tetapi aroma kewanitaan Hinata sudah bisa tercium oleh hidungnya, hm, sungguh menggoda untuk dijamah.

Jilatan _vertikal_ mengawali kembali 'kegiatan' mereka yang sempat tertunda.

"Ahh..."

Kembali, Hinata sudah tidak bisa mengendalikan desahannya. Kenikmatan yang Naruto berikan kepadanya serasa membuatnya melayang. Tangannya yang dia gunakan meremas sprei kasur kini berpindah menuju kepala kuning Naruto. Remasan acak diatas kepala Naruto yang pelan menandakan dia mulai menikmati 'permainan nakal' Naruto kepadanya

'Cairan pelumas' itu kini sudah mengalir banyak dari liang kewanitaan Hinata, hingga membasahi _panties _hitam miliknya. Naruto yang sudah puas memainkan kewanitaan Hinata yang masih terbungkus itupun kini mulai melepaskannya, benar-benar sudah basah pikir Naruto. Sekali lagi si pirang mencuim aroma itu dalam-dalam, wanginya semakin tajam.

Kali ini lidahnya tidak hanya mejilat namun juga mulai memasuki liang kewanitaan Hinata, rangsangan demi rangsangan yang Naruto berikan kepadanya semakin membuat gerakan tubuhnya menjadi liar, bahkan tangan yang sedari tadi meremas kini berubah menjadi jambakan karena aksi liar Naruto.

Melihat Hinata yang sudah_ tersiksa _karenanya, Naruto pun berinisiatif menghentikan cumbuannya pada kewanitaan Hinata dan mulai mendekati telinga Hinata, "Kau sudah sangat basah, apa kau sudah siap dengan _hidangan _utamanya, _Hime,_" bisiknya lirih di telinga sang kekasih.

"I-iya," dan dijawab Hinata dengan suara yang parau karena terus-menerus dibuat mendesah tiada henti oleh permainan sang kekasih.

Perlahan Naruto mulai bangkit dan bertumpu pada kedua lututnya. Sabuknya mulai dia lepaskan menyusul celana beserta celana dalamnya yang hanya ia turunkan sebatas paha sehingga kini menampakkan kejantanannya yang tengah berdiri kokoh melawan gravitasi.

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Hinata harus menelan ludahnya kembali tatkala melihat kejantanan Naruto yang berdiri kokoh melawan gravitasi tersebut.

"Apa kau sudah benar-benar siap, sayang?" tanya Naruto kembali untuk meminta keyakinan dari sang gadis karena dia tidak mau ada sedikitpun unsur paksaan dalam melakukannya dan dia juga tidak ingin menyakiti gadisnya barang sejengkalpun.

"Lakukanlah, _anata,"_ dan dijawab penuh keyakinan oleh sang gadis bahwa dia juga ingin melakukannya bersama sang kekasih.

Naruto mulai mendekatkan pinggulnya menuju antara dua paha sang gadis. Kejantanan dan kewanitaan itu kini sudah saling berhadapan menunggu kenikmatan yang akan keduanya berikan kelak. Si pirang mulai menggesekan kejantanannya pada kewanitaan si gadis agar tecipta suasana yang nyaman bagi keduanya.

"Aku akan memulainya," perlahan Naruto mulai memasukan kejantanannya pada liang kewanitaan Hinata. Dorongan demi dorongan dan gesekan demi gesekan perlahan membuat tubuh mereka serasa ringan tanpa beban. Ah, baru setengah jalan saja sudah membuat keduanya mengerang nikmat. Sungguh, keduanya benar-benar menikmati suasana yang menggairahkan ini.

Kejantanan itupun kini sudah terbenam seluruhnya didalam liang kewnitaan Hinata, keduanya terdiam beberapa saat untuk menikmati sensasi menakjubkan ini. "Aku akan bergerak sekarang," pinggul si pirang mulai bergerak perlahan, gesekan pada dinding kewanitaan Hinata membuat si pirang merasakan nikmat yang mengalir keseluruh tubuh, pun sebaliknya, Hinata merasakan apa yang dirasakan oleh kekasihnya tersebut.

Desahan demi desahan yang meluncur dari kedua pasangan tersebut menandakan betapa panasnya permainan mereka.

"Na-Naruto-kun, ngh... ahsh..."

"Hi-Hinata... ah..."

Kenikmatan yang Hinata rasakan sungguh hampir membuatnya gila, kedua tangan yang digunakan memeluk tubuh si pirang kini mulai bergerak aktif. Kini tangan itu menjelajah menuju rambut pirang kekasihnya. Remasan yang kuat pada si pirang justru membuatnya semakin memacu cepat kejantanannya pada liang kewanitaan gadisnya.

Peluh mulai bercucuran, permainan yang sangat panas namun bisa membuat mereka serasa terbang ke langit ketujuh.

"Le-lebih ke-keras lagi, Na-naruto-kun..."

Seakan terhipnotis oleh perkataan gadisnya, si pirang mulai mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya pada liang kewanitaan Hinata. Gerakan yang semakin cepat sungguh membuat mereka benar-benar hampir gila. Bibir itupun kembali bertemu seolah _kontak fisik_ yang dilakukan kedunya serasa belum cukup. Lumatan dan hisapan, _saliva _yang keluar dari sudut bibir keduanya.

Saling tarik lidah pun sudah tidak bisa dielakan lagi, tarik-menarik antara satu sama lain seolah tidak ada yang ingin mengalah diantara mereka. Cukup lama bibir itu saling bersilat, tapi tetap pada akhirnya kedua bibir itupun terpisah juga karena kebutuhan oksigen yang makin menipis.

Pun gerakan yang semakin liar diantara keduanya menandakan bahwa puncak yang mereka harapkan segera datang. Remasan kepada kepala si pirang semakin kencang dan tidak beraturan, juga sebaliknya yang dilakukan oleh si pirang kepada gadisnya, pinggulnya semakin cepat memompa liang kewanitaan Hinata.

"Na-Naruto-kun, a-aku hampir..."

"A-aku juga, Hi-Hinata..."

Dan pada pergerakan akhir ini semuanya akan selesai, hanya tinggal satu dorongan terakhir.

Naruto yang memacu gerakan cepatnya mengambil langkah terakhir, hanya tinggal dorongan akhir ini saja kenikmatan yang mereka dambakan akan datang.

"KYAAAHH...!"

"HUGHH...!"

Hujaman akhir itupun datang, hujaman yang menadakan puncak kenimakmatan yang mereka dambakan. Raga mereka seakan terbebas tatkala puncak itu datang. Tubuh yang saling memeluk erat seolah mereka tidak ingin terpisahkan selamanya. Tapi untuk saat ini, biarkanlah semua keegoisan ini mereka lakukan, menikmati saat-saat bahagia seperti ini.

"_Aishiteru, _Hinata," bisik si pirang lirih di telinga si gadis. _Pertempuran_ tadi sungguh membuat si pirang hampir membuat suara beserta tenaganya habis. Tapi baginya, ini adalah sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya yakin jika dia sudah benar-benar terjerat jaring cinta pada sang gadis.

"_Aishiteru yo, _Naruto-kun," pun hal yang sama dialami oleh sulung Hyuuga tersebut, dirinya merasa lengkap tatkala mengetahui lelaki inipun juga mencintainya. Sungguh, dia sudah merasa sangat bahagia sekarang, dan dia pun tidak ingin hubungan ini berakhir. Dia ingin suatu saat nanti, kelak jika mereka menikah nanti, dia ingin hidup bahagia selamanya bersama lelaki yang kini tengah memeluknya. Ah, dan tentu saja lengkapnya sebuah keluarga bahagia ialah ketika ditengah-tengah kehadiran mereka terdapat suara tangisan bayi mungil kelak.

**000**

Langit jingga menghiasi sore hari yang indah, burung-burung mulai kembali keperaduannya. Daun-daun yang berjatuhan menambah indahnya sore hari yang sempurna. Kedua muda-mudi itupun tersenyum tatkala menyaksikan matahari terbenam di ufuk barat. Hm, benar-benar sore yang sangat indah

'_Cklek'_

Pintu bercat putih itu terbuka hingga membuat mereka kontan menolehkan kepala mereka kearah sumber suara tersebut. Disana, tampaklah seorang wanita berambut hitam sebahu. _Shizune. _Itulah _tagname_ yang tertulis disana.

Wanita itupun tersenyum tatkala melihat Naruto telah agak baikan, dirinya mulai melangkah menghampiri Naruto yang sudah bangun dari tidurnya.

"Wah, nampaknya kau sudah sehatan, ya, Naruto? Apa tidurmu nyenyak?" tanya sang dokter sembari memeriksa keadaan Naruto yang mulai membaik.

"Iya, sekarang aku sudah tidak pusing lagi. Lagipula—" perkataan Naruto menggantung, kini matanya mengarah nakal kepada Hinata yang juga merasa penasaran apa yang akan dikatakan Naruto nanti, "tadi, Hinata juga sudah memberikanku _obat _yang mujarab, sehingga aku langsung sembuh total," jawab si pirang ceria.

Wajah Hinata seketika memerah —yang tentu saja tersamarkan oleh senja— ketika mengetahui apa arah maksud perkataan sebenarnya Naruto pada sang dokter tersebut, jemari lentiknya langsung mengarah ke pinggang si pirang. Dan tentu saja, cubitan yang cukup kencang kini harus diterima si pirang karena sudah berhasil membuatnya malu dihadapan Shizune-san.

"Hikk!" ah, respon yang sangat bagus sudah ditunjukan si pirang ketika jemari lentik itu mencubit _sayang _pinggang si pirang.

Sedangakan sang dokter, tentu saja merasa bingung dengan apa yang Naruto katakan kepadanya.

**OWARI**

Ckckck, sudah lama vakum, sekalinya bikin cerita lagi malah langsung rate M. Parah... parah...

Dan juga ane yakin kalo jalan ceritanya ancur—maklum, hampir setahun gak bikin fic lagi—. Tapi mau gimana lagi atuh, wong yang keluarnya langsung kepikiran bikin fic rate M, jadi mau gimana lagi, 'kan di FFn sendiri tertulis _share your imagination._ jadi apa boleh buat, yang ada dikepala langsung ane tuangin dalam bentuk fic deh.*alesan aja, bilang aja kalo isi kepalanya lagi nggak beres*. oh, iya, satu lagi, maaf kalo lemonnya gak hot*belum berani buat yang hot*

Dan terakhir, silahkan berikan saran, kritik, serta review-nya. Dan ane tidak menerima FLAME dalam bentuk dan paket apapun.

Akhir kata, wassalam.


End file.
